Claire Holt
) |Job = Actress |Played = Rebekah Mikaelson ▪ Esther ▪ Silas |Status = Special Guest Star |Season = : 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 : 1 ▪ 2}} }} Claire Rhiannon Holt (born 11 June 1988) portrays the role of Rebekah Mikaelson in and . Her most notable roles are Samara in Pretty Little Liars, Chastity Meyer in Mean Girls 2 and Emma Gilbert in H2O: Just Add Water. Personal life Claire was born in Brisbane, Australia. She graduated from Stuartholme School in Toowong at the end of 2005. She is involved in several sports: swimming, volleyball, water polo, and Tae-Kwon-Do, in which she has a black belt. When she was younger, she was in her school's choir. Career In 2006, she won the role of Emma Gilbert in the Network Ten children's television series H2O: Just Add Water. The show has earned a Logie Award and Nickelodeon Australia Kids' Choice Award. While the series was renewed for a third series, she left the show after series two, after signing on for the sequel to the 2007 film The Messengers, titled Messengers 2: The Scarecrow. Filming took place in Sofia, Bulgaria throughout 2008. Starring alongside Norman Reedus and Heather Stephens, the film was released 21 July 2009 straight-to-DVD. In August 2011, she was confirmed to be in the TV series The Vampire Diaries as Rebekah Mikaelson. In addition to television and film roles, she has appeared in advertisements for Dreamworld theme park, Sizzler Restaurant, and Queensland Surf Lifesaving. BuddyTV ranked her #55 on its TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2011 list. Trivia * Claire Holt worked on Pretty Little Liars, she plays a character called Samara Cook, which was the show Torrey DeVitto, who plays Meredith, stars in. Bianca Lawson (Emily Bennett) and Sterling Sulieman (Harper) played characters in that show, too. * Claire Holt and Phoebe Tonkin are real life best friends and portrayed mermaids on a TV show together back in 2006 that was called H2O: Just Add Water . * Claire was cast in TVD after she auditioned for the now-ended drama The Secret Circle. ''Ironically, the show (which was produced by Kevin Williamson, who also worked on The Vampire Diaries), went on to star Claire's friend and eventual TVD castmate Phoebe Tonkin. *Her character Rebekah's nemesis is named Elena Gilbert, but ironically on her previous show, H2O: Just Add Water, her character's name was Emma Gilbert. *Interesting to note, Phoebe Tonkin's character on The Secret Circle is a witch while Rebekah could possibly have been one, too, before she was turned into a vampire, since her mother was a witch. *She is very good in sports, and is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. * Claire Holt is a proud supporter of her country's rugby team, the Qantas Wallabies, but has not publicly spoken of her favorite player. *Both Claire and Phoebe made their debuts on The Vampire Diaries in the third episode of a season, Claire in [[The End of the Affair|''The End of the Affair]] in the third season, and Phoebe in ''The Rager'' of the fourth season. From then on, they both played recurring characters until being cast as regulars on The Originals. *Claire Holt is best friends with TVD co-star Phoebe Tonkin in real life. *Claire Holt previously worked with Maiara Walsh, who portrayed Sarah, on Mean Girls 2. *Claire admitted that when Phoebe told her she was coming to Atlanta, she had never shrieked so loud in her life. *Claire Holt's doppelgänger is Gracie Dzienny, who is on a Nick TV Show just as Claire was when her career started. *She is 5 feet, 6½ inches in height. *She enjoys singing, and was once part of her school choir. *Claire Holt also enjoys playing the guitar and the piano. Filmography TV Shows Movies Gallery c5.jpg Ac9RQHcCIAA7pZ .jpg Claire holt and phoebe tonkin.jpg H661699986j iphone.jpg PLL209-00262.jpg S0vth.jpg AdQ1J gCAAEq4gh.jpg Klaus and rebekah.jpg|Claire and Joseph Morgan behind the scenes claireholtasrebekah.jpg|Claire Holt getting makeup on claireandhersister.jpg|Claire and Her Sister Claire_Holt_Immortals_Premiere-13.jpg|Claire Holt at Immortals Premiere claireholtcariba-heinephoebetonkin.jpg|Claire Holt with her h20 just add water cast mates. claireholt.jpg Claire Holt as a mermaid.jpg|Claire Holt on h20 just add water claire with her h2o just add water cast mates.jpg|Claire Holt with her h20 just add water cast mates. Claire-Holt-.jpg Claire-Holt1.jpg Goddes_Claire-Holt.jpg Pretty-Little-Liars-claireholt.jpg|Pretty Little Liars Pretty-Little-Liars-claireholt1.png|Pretty Little Liars Pretty-Little-Liars-claireholt2.jpg|Pretty Little Liars claireholt5.jpg claireholt2.jpg claireholtinmeangirls2.jpg|Claire Holt in Mean Girls 2 claireholtmeangirls2.jpg|Claire Holt in Mean Girls 2 claireholt-meangirls2.jpg|Claire Holt in Mean Girls 2 claireholtlikestoplaywithhertoys.jpg|Claire Holt likes to play with her toys. claireholtwithherfriendkate.jpg|Claire with her friend Kate from the vampire diaries. Claire Holt.jpg c3.jpg c4.jpg claire1.jpg claire2.jpg 7sxy2ij5.png 600full-claire-holt.jpg 936full-claire-holt.jpg 936full-claire-holt5767.jpg 193352-l-actrice-autralienne-claire-holt-lors-637x0-2.jpg Claire Holt1.jpg Claire_Holt_1280019398.jpg Claire_Holt_Immortals_Premiere-12.jpg Claire+Holt+Australian+Academy+Cinema+Television+moO2lOh8Pm7l.jpg Claire+Holt+BAFTA+LA+Awards+Season+Tea+Party+vb3j2E6sPgCl.jpg Claire+Holt+BAFTA+Los+Angeles+18th+Annual+MC5oI5VhRK6l.jpg Claire+Holt+Immortals+World+Premiere+90gEwXk8G4Ol.jpg claire-holt.jpg claireholt_1269033785.jpg claire-holt_large.jpg claire-holt-04.jpg claire-holt-30.jpg claire-holt-2010-baftala-awards-season-tea-1HJe8N.jpg claire-holt-247423.jpg Claire-Holt-claire-holt-5379816-398-601.jpg Claire-Holt-claire-holt-5381639-423-594.jpg claire-holt-h2o-emma-4992009-255-399.jpg Claire-Holt-Wallpaper-claire-holt-29421712-1024-768.jpg Courier-Mail-2010-claire-holt-27338966-350-306.jpg UK-Film-Council-US-Post-Oscars-Brunch-February-23-2009-claire-holt-27191146-396-594.jpg claireholt000.jpg|Claire and Phoebe Claire-Holt-claire-holt-5379526-500-373.jpg 36620_299172956823994_118803744860917_738911_733631731_n.jpg 535857_299172846824005_118803744860917_738908_650385401_n.jpg 558687_299173010157322_118803744860917_738912_2146466973_n.jpg 561805_299172920157331_118803744860917_738910_1869572744_n.jpg 576243_299172883490668_118803744860917_738909_1237260842_n.jpg 577804_299173036823986_1094590479_n.jpg 1024.jpg|If Rebekah had a little sister, enstead of Kol, it would be Kal Mikaelson tumblr_m3k3rn6V4d1qcwmgmo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3k3rn6V4d1qcwmgmo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kaw73irf1qj912do1_250.jpg tumblr_m0t5z7h9fw1r2vo64o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3chuapDl41rv3kj0o1_250.gif tumblr_m3ckswwQbv1qho4rpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3cw2jlm6W1r64b1ro1_500.gif tumblr_m3dcp522Nf1ro9qzco1_500.jpg tumblr_m3gqrej5R41r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3hy9f5zei1r9pyqeo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto1_250.png tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto2_250.png tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto3_250.png tumblr_m3ip4dvUZ11ruyllto4_250.png tumblr_m3j9mmRed61qzsojho2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3jiss7pMa1rsvf0io1_500.png tumblr_m3jm6sEWQ51qjnvrwo8_250.jpg tumblr_m3jyqymdLD1r28xr6o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3jyqymdLD1r28xr6o6_250.jpg tumblr_m3k9twjI791rsqkzxo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o1_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o2_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o3_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o4_250.png tumblr_m3ks24zJQz1rok1d9o5_250.png tumblr_m3hdxt9Vb11ruhifbo1_500.gif tumblr_m3krc8XE6p1r3akzao1_400.jpg Tumblr m3of58bZsr1r8bbjpo1 500.jpg tumblr_m3pw7vxpRd1r692nco2_250.jpg tumblr_m3pw7vxpRd1r692nco3_250.jpg tumblr_m3r9syeOw11rswnwyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3t2oqVtzt1qho4rpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3t2oqVtzt1qho4rpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3t2oqVtzt1qho4rpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3t8xmETex1r695kro1_500.gif tumblr_m3t262brk21qho4rpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3tg5zo81g1qehxx0o2_250.gif tumblr_m3tg5zo81g1qehxx0o3_250.gif tumblr_m3tg5zo81g1qehxx0o4_250.gif tumblr_m3xvfb1hcZ1r7omiao1_500.png tumblr_m3yiamqks91rpknzdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3zyig11aZ1r7g5aio1_400.jpg tumblr_m41mgjra4K1r5gozfo1_r1_500.png tumblr_m42ui2eSJm1r08jl4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m44e1bGJ4u1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44e64nU8Y1qf31nro1_250.jpg tumblr_m44e64nU8Y1qf31nro2_250.jpg tumblr_m44ecjc9K71rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44imfz1F41rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44itmhPGu1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m44jhmBMPz1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m442d3ukf31qabh72o3_250.gif tumblr_m442d3ukf31qabh72o6_250.gif tumblr_m0t60r0bpx1r2vo64o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2mq1vLHzV1r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4c2yfnIC21rwwubto1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dpd9xhU31rvywhvo1_250.png tumblr_m44wf8wF0t1r5gozfo1_500.png tumblr_m44yjw35MJ1r08jl4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m45m9ukgih1qlvt1xo1_500.jpg tumblr_m45zl21pUS1rpknzdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m46c9c51ha1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m46cisE5CI1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m46cpwdszN1rr6p13o1_500.png tumblr_m46qfkg7Ke1rwrmwoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48d6qYrlu1qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m450pauxvT1r2xbkoo1_500.png tumblr_m466pioUV41qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m4669ka8ue1qf31nro2_250.jpg tumblr_m4669ka8ue1qf31nro3_250.jpg tumblr_m4669ka8ue1qf31nro4_250.jpg tumblr_m4lsw5WPTW1r1h93zo1_500.png tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do5_1280.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do6_500.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do7_500.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do10_400.jpg tumblr_m5mxx94QPL1qj912do9_500.jpg tumblr_m5o9ip1rwB1rv19l0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o4afIB831rv1n0to1_500.png tumblr_m5obmj0Wzo1ryt2nmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6egz479F91rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6eh14TeYe1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6eh22um5s1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6hnwkUrvq1r7n42vo1_500.png tumblr_m6jceiG4MU1r9hyn4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6jk08pIFh1rpgw23o1_500.png tumblr_m6jk56PwCR1rpgw23o1_500.png AyNUz8UCYAAWd8t.jpg|Her Haircut 304px-Rebekah2g.jpg 4513654fgh.jpg tumblr_m8i7pny0pK1rrezdro1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m1z5wjY71r0nsyfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo2_500.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo3_500.jpg tumblr_m8iyk0bFLa1qicpbqo4_500.jpg 394466_385250984877785_1668613318_n.jpg Cassie Rebekah FayeHayley.JPG Claire Holt 1201.jpg Bad Girls .JPG Phoebe's First Day.JPG Claire and Phobe 201.JPG 94b3ded81aa711e286531231381b3c35 7.jpg ClairePhoebs.jpg Claire Teen Vouge.jpg Claire Phoebe Britt.jpg Tumblr mdbhcgYF5t1qgiopro1 500.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio2 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio3 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio4 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio5 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio6 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio7 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio8 250.jpg Tumblr mb20ic3Bzx1r7g5aio9 250.jpg Tumblr mb20crXnkt1r7g5aio1 500.jpg Tumblr mb20bhxbyE1r7g5aio4 500.jpg Tumblr mb20bhxbyE1r7g5aio5 500.jpg rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png|Rebekah 717620750.jpg|Claire Holt at Golden Globe After Party Claire-holt-in-mean-girls-2-h2o-just-add-water-18062977-516-690.jpg|Claire Holt as Chastity Meyer in Mean Girls 2 BAjoGL1CIAEWtMJ-1604053622255160942.jpg|Claire with Phoebe Tonkin and Julie Plec bbbbb.png|Claire and Candice Claire-Holt-and-Paul-Wesley-paul-wesley-32912694-635-477.jpg|Claire and Paul AwK6M_dCMAAFZvw.jpg|Claire, Ian, and Paul Claire-Holt-with-Ian-Somerhalder-at-Cirque-du-Soleil-claire-holt-32923849-594-382.jpg claire-holt-kat-graham-and-candice-accola-on-set.jpg New-Twitter-pic-Candice-with-Claire-Nina-candice-accola-31740742-600-450.jpg tumblr_mepjl7Oxuy1ryl6cyo1_500.jpg young-hollywood-nylon-may10-002.jpg|Claire, Candice and Kayla a8onftjcaaauubd.jpg|Claire and Kat AwQPf3PCEAAjqB_.png|Claire, Ian and Paul AwRiny4CEAAdhmm.jpg claire-holt-kat-graham-tvd.jpg claire-holt-and-tattoos-gallery.jpg|Claire's tattoo img-thingn.jpg|Claire with Michael Trevino and Jenna Ushkowitz Vampire-Barbie-and-Barbie-Klaus-on-set-claire-holt-34013467-442-435.jpg tumblr_metz9eKG7O1r5xi7to1_500.png Phoebe-And-Claire-Holt-phoebe-tonkin-33770247-544-512.jpg AwLDiUUCIAItTmW.jpg|Claire and Malese Jow nina-dobrev-et-claire-holt-a-la-golden-globes.jpg|Claire and Nina 184434d4e4be11e1a94522000a1e8aaf_7.jpg|Nina, Candice, Kat, Claire tumblr_mn0nqyknOF1r4sd5ro1_500.png vampire-diaries-cast-landing-at-lax-12.jpg claire-holt-phoebe-tonkin-fred-segal-duo-03.jpg phoebe-tonkin-claire-holt-new-orleans-duo.jpg tumblr_mmmvecp2wf1rk9elqo1_500.png|The Originals 481785_441461209283822_774562947_n.jpg|behind the scenes tumblr_mn6bz60G9l1s5tizlo1_250.png|Claire and Charles 49785578c26511e28bcb22000a9e031b_7.jpg tumblr_mn6aihWX5T1rrqre6o1_500.png tumblr_mmwl24yo9p1qhp2ojo1_500.png|Claire, Joseph and Phoebe 8c6b9632be7911e29acf22000aa82063_7.jpg 9c704e76be9511e2a06222000a9f09d7_7.jpg|Arielle Kebbel, Katie Cassidy and Claire Holt claire holt.jpg tumblrclaire.png clairephoebe.jpeg|Claire and Phoebe behind the scenes vampire-diaries-actress-claire-holt-at-2013-bafta-awards-tea-party.jpeg theoriginals.png Claire Holt hedge .jpg claireholt1.png claireholt2.png claireholt3.jpg claireholt4.png claireholt5.png claireholt7.png claireholt8.png claireholt9.jpg claireholt10.jpg claireholt11.jpg claireholt11.png claireholt12.png claireholt13.jpg claireholt14.jpg claireholt15.png claireholt16.jpg claireholt17.png ClaireHolt18.png claireholt19.png ClaireHolt20.png ClaireHolt21.jpg ClaireHolt22.jpg ClaireHolt23.jpg ClaireHolt24.jpg ClaireHolt25.png 941899_542471845794972_1041798262_n.jpg Claire holt wallpaper 2-1024x768.jpg Claire Holt 2012.jpg Claire holt 2644166.jpg Claire-holt-fangirlish.jpg Claire-holt-bafta-tea-party-03.jpg claireholt6.gif claireholt7.gif claireholt8.gif claireholt9.gif claireholt10.gif claireholt11.gif claireholt12.gif claireholt13.gif claireholt14.gif claireholt4.jpg claireholt56.jpg claireholt6.jpg claireholt7.jpg claireholt81.png claireholt9.png claireholt111.png claireholt193.png ClaireHolt1.jpg ClaireHolt2.jpg ClaireHolt3.jpg ClaireHolt4.jpg ClaireHolt5.png ClaireHolt6.jpg ClaireHolt1.png ClaireHolt3.png ClaireHolt5.jpg ClaireHolt7.jpg ClaireHolt8.jpg claireholt3.jpg claireholt5.png claireholt4.jpg claireholt1.jpg ClaireHolt2.jpg Originals-Cast.png Claire, Phoebe, Daniella, Leah, and Danielle.jpg|Danielle, Claire, Leah, Phoebe, & Daniella ClaireHolts1.png claireholts2.png ClaireHolts3.gif ClaireHolts4.png ClaireHolts5.png ClaireHolts6.png ClaireHolts7.png ClaireHolts8.png ClaireHolts9.png ClaireHolts10.png ClaireHolts11.png ClaireHolts12.gif claireholts13.gif claireholts14.gif claireholts15.gif claireholts16.png claireholts17.png claireholts18.png claireholts19.png claireholts20.png claireholts21.png claireholts22.png claireholts23.png claireholts24.png claireholts25.png claireholts26.png claireholts27.png claireholts28.png claireholts29.png claireholts30.png claireholts31.png claireholts32.png claireholts33.png claireholts34.png claireholts35.png claireholts36.png claireholts37.png claireholts38.png claireholts39.png claireholts40.png claireholts42.png claireholts43.png claireholts44.png claireholts46.png claireholts47.gif claireholts48.png claireholts50.jpg claireholts51.png claireholts52.jpg claireholts53.png claireholts54.jpg claireholts55.png claireholts56.png claireholts57.jpg claireholts58.png claireholts59.png claireholts60.png claireholts61.png claireholts62.png claireholts63.png claireholts64.png claireholts65.png claireholts66.png claireholts67.png claireholts68.png claireholts69.png claireholts70.png claireholts71.png claireholts72.png claireholts73.png claireholts75.png claireholts76.png claireholts77.png claireholts78.png claireholts79.png claireholts80.png claireholts81.png claireholts82.png claireholts83.png claireholts84.jpg claireholts85.jpg claireholts86.jpg claireholts87.jpg claireholts88.png claireholts89.jpg claireholt91.jpg claireholt92.jpg claireholtss2.png claireholtss3.jpg claireholtss13.png claireholtss12.png claireholtss11.png claireholtss10.png claireholtss9.jpg claireholtss7.jpg claireholtss6.jpg claireholtss5.jpg claireholtss4.jpg Claireholts8.jpg rebekahm1021.png Rebekah_and_klaus.jpg claireholtss1.png claireholtss333.jpg claireholtss444.jpg claireholtss555.jpg claireholtss666.jpg Rebekahbts1.png TOCastPhoto1.jpg JoMo105.png claireholtsss.png claireholtsss1.png claireholtsss2.jpg JoMo99.png JoMo101.png JoMo115.png ClaireHoltss5.png claireholtss6.png ClaireHoltss7.png ClaireHoltss8.png CLaireHoltss9.png ClaireHoltss4.png claireholtss5.png claireholtss65.png claireholtss7.png Clairess1.jpg ClaireHoltsss1.png Tumblr mz61ucL5LE1t5tmq5o1 1280.jpg claireholtsss11.png claireholtsss2.png claireholtsss3.png claireholtsss4.png claireholtsss5.png claireholtsss6.png claire.jpg 2a4c025a886a11e3a99d12d9e97ebfa1_8.jpg Claire_and_her_boyfriend.jpg claireholtsss125.png claireholtsss126.png claireholtsss324.png claireholtss1234.png claireholtss2345.png claireholtss3.png claireholtssss4.jpg claireholtssss5.jpg ClaireHoltssss6.jpg ClaireHoltss7.jpg ClaireHoltss8.jpg claireholtss9.png claireholt112345.png claireholt23456.png claireholt34567.png claireholt455678.png claireholt567889.png claireholt6.png claireholt78910.png Claireholt78910.png Claireholt6.png Claireholt455678.png Claireholt34567.png Claireholt23456.png Claireholt112345.png claireholts1.png claireholts23456.png claireholts3.png claireholts4.png claireholts5.png claireholts6.png claireholts7.png Candice_and_Claire.png CHHH.jpg CHH.jpg 10931374 780910658652829 5160744512854318367 n.jpg External links *IMDB *Twitter *Instagram References fr:Claire Holt Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:The Originals Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:The Originals Season 2 Cast Category:The Originals Season 1 Cast